


Different Times in His Life

by Rockslove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dwellings at different times, F/M, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: Minato dwells on Kakashi and Gai's relationship at different ages in their life.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Different Times in His Life

**6 Years Old:**

Minato thought nothing of it at first. Kakashi and Gai were both 6. Gai would chase Kakashi around, wanting to spar with him. Kakashi wanting to uphold his “cool guy” attitude would brush him off. When Kakashi’s dad died, Minato was worried about how Kakashi would react. The kid was closed off already but this was certain to make Kakashi push people away. Minato didn’t worry about that for long though. Gai was there every day. Eventually, Kakashi was okay again but Minato still thought it was a one-sided thing. 

**8 Years Old:**

Minato started to see a difference. Kakashi started to seek out Gai on his own. Whenever Minato passed by Team Choza’s training, he would spot Kakashi hidden in a tree somewhere, waiting for Gai to finish. Kakashi would do any challenge Gai threw at him. He would pick up souvenirs on his mission, mostly turtle figurines, for Gai. Minato started to see something different evolving. 

**13 Years Old:**

Minato felt old. Rin and Obito had finally got together. They announced that they were dating and Minato almost had a heart attack. His kids were growing up fast. At the moment, he felt relieved because at least he had Kakashi. That moment lasted only a minute because he had spotted Kakashi and Gai walking outside. Minato smiled. Kakashi had been seen with Gai often now since Dai died. The ninja had become more protective of Gai too. Minato had to pull him from fights more than once this month. Minato still thought Kakashi was his only kid left... right? Oh, how wrong he was. Minato saw as Gai was talking energetically about something. Kakashi was looking at Gai then at Gai’s hand. Minato watched as Kakashi tried to hold Gai’s hand but failed. The Hokage sighed into his hands. First off, his kid had no game and it wasn’t one-sided anymore. He definitely was getting old. 

**16 Years Old:**

Minato was rooting for Kakashi. He knew it was hard for Kakashi to open up about his feelings so that’s why Minato found out officially about Kakashi’s crush when the boy turned 16. Team 7 even had a whole day dedicated to it and this was a hard thing put together. Rin was a full-time medical ninja. She had just developed the 100 healings seal and was demanded by almost everybody to heal them. Obito was becoming more involved with his clan and training to become the next Hokage. Minato was busy with paperwork and a new baby. Kakashi was busy with back-to-back S rank missions. Still, they spent a whole day trying to help Kakashi figure out the best way to ask out Gai. Finally they settled on Rin’s plan, which was to do a challenge but at the end to just ask Gai out. The hardest part had to be calming Kakashi’s fear. The best part was two days later seeing Kakashi and Gai walk down the street hand in hand. 

**30 Years Old:**

Minato was happy seeing his son, Naruto, grow up. Minato was 40 years old now and felt like it was time to pass the hat to Obito. Minato had been the Hokage for too long. He wanted to be home for Naruto now. Kakashi had taken charge of Naruto during his genin and chunin days. Minato was happy how well Kakashi took to being a jonin team leader. Of course, he thinks that Gai had some doing with that but Gai says it was all Kakashi’s will to succeed. Kakashi and Gai were inseparable as ever. Both of them protected and fought for each other. They weren’t perfect but no couple is. Minato was happy for Kakashi. Now all he needed was for Gai to ask him for his blessing, Minato felt like going to a wedding. 


End file.
